Harvesting operations in a large field typically involve unloading grain from a harvester, such as a combine, to a receiving container, such as a tractor pulled grain cart, bin, or the like. Relevant information that should be considered during the unloading process includes, but is not limited to, crop type; weather conditions; topographical conditions; relative positions of the receiving container, the combine, and the discharge nozzle of the unloading system; grain level in the container from which the grain is being transferred, e.g., the grain tank of the combine; and fill status of the grain cart/receiving container, etc. During the unloading process, the combine operator and the tractor operator work together to fill the receiving container to capacity while minimizing loss of grain. In some instances, the receiving container is stationary and the combine operator approaches the receiving container several times during harvesting of a field and positions the combine and discharge nozzle relative to the receiving container to unload the grain into the receiving container and achieve a generally even fill without spillage.
To monitor the unloading process, the combine operator and the tractor operator, if the receiving container is mobile, must observe and adjust the flow of grain by adjusting the relative position and angle of the discharge nozzle and the receiving container to achieve an even fill the receiving container and prevent grain spillage. This situation is problematic because both operators typically must look backward towards the unloading tube while driving forward when unloading on the go. The combine operator cannot continuously monitor the field and machine conditions, resulting in a risk of deviation from the desired travel path or swath, collision with unexpected obstacles in front of the combine, and/or missing alarms or warnings displayed inside the combine. The tractor operator must also take care to maintain a safe distance from the header of the combine to prevent damage to either machine. In addition, neither operator is situated to readily view the inside of the receiving container so visually monitoring the fill level of the container is typically not possible.
Achieving an even fill of a stationary receiving container is problematic because of the increasing size of the receiving containers, which can typically hold several times the capacity of the combine grain tank. As a result, the combine operator approaches a partially full receiving container without the capability to view the fill level of various regions inside the receiving container. Achieving an even fill level becomes even more difficult to accomplish if the combine and the tractor pulling the receiving container are moving, and the difficulty increases further if the terrain is uneven and/or sloped, and/or a strong, gusting, and/or direction changing wind is present. The increased operator workload presented by any of these conditions which takes attention away from the forward field of view and the displays inside the combine and/or tractor and the inability to visually monitor the fill level of the receiving container makes a capacity fill of the receiving container without spillage difficult.
Thus, what is sought is a grain transfer control system which provides one or more of the capabilities, and overcomes one or more of the shortcomings and limitations, set forth above.